En cualquier otra vida
by LittleGhost8
Summary: OneShot / Durante demasiado tiempo creyó saber lo que era el amor, cada vez que veía a Legolas sentía que se le inflaba el pecho "Porque Kili era todo lo contrario a ella -incluso a Legolas-" "Tú te has robado todo el firmamento" "Tye-mélane"


**Holahola, bueno, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de estos dos, ya que - aunque sean una pareja inventada para la comercialización, llamar la atención del público o lo que sea- me he quedado enamoradisima de ambos. Y bue, esto a resultado**

**Si les gusta, dejen su review c:**

**N/A: Los personajes son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien**

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a Tauriel si alguna vez pensó que estaría en una situación como esa se reiría.

Durante demasiado tiempo –en serio, demasiado tiempo- juró conocer lo que era el amor. Cada vez que veía a Legolas, sentía que se le inflaba el pecho, cuando él le sonreía, ella le correspondía de forma automática. Simplemente, no podía llamar a aquella afinidad de otra forma.

Hasta que claro, conoció a Kili

Kili era todo lo contrario a ella –o a Legolas- bajo y de cuerpo fornido, cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos azabaches como el ébano. Una barba tupida cubría casi la mitad de rostro, mezclándose con su cabello sin problema alguno. Tenía manos fuertes y movimientos toscos. No conocía muchos modales, ni se interesaba por las grandes historias, o las constelaciones estelares, sin embargo…

Kili era, sin duda alguna, el ser más valiente que había tenido la posibilidad de conocer, además de poseer un corazón de oro. No era tacaño, el egoísmo estaba lejos de sus venas. Era inteligente, tremendamente suspicaz. Por sobretodo, leal y transparente, pero lo más importante para Tauriel, aquello que la dejaba sin aliento, era la forma en la que siempre Kili, seguía a su corazón.

Tauriel sonrió con verdadera alegría, ella había crecido con reglas estrictas, la habían criado para ser una criatura perfecta. Sin arrebatos, sin impulsos. Alguien que debía seguir siempre órdenes, seguir a la cordura y por sobretodo, actuar guiada por la razón.

Era por eso mismo, que la elfa sonreía. Junto a Kili, había conocido lo que era vivir de verdad. Porque seiscientos años no son nada, si el corazón no se te ha acelerado por la razón correcta. Cuando Tauriel comenzó a vivir de verdad, se dio cuenta que por Legolas no había sentido más que amistad, una profunda admiración y un cariño que rayaba en lo fraternal. Cada vez que Kili la invitaba a correr por el bosque en la madrugada, o tomaba su mano sin importarle quien estuviera presente, haciendo volar su corazón. O la primera vez que la besó. Tauriel jamás podría olvidarlo, el martilleo de su corazón era tan fuerte, sentía como si estuviera rodeada de fuegos artificiales, y cuando al separarse miró sus ojos, se sintió verdaderamente en casa.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Tauriel abrió los ojos y se giró, para toparse con el que ella llamaba, amor de su vida.

— En ti— susurró. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a demostrar lo que sentía, lo de ellos era un romance prohibido para sus pueblos –o para la mayoría de ellos- ella siempre se preocupaba de tener cuidado, no demostrar demasiado frente a las personas incorrectas, mientras que a Kili, aquello de ser de reinos diferentes, le parecía una maravilla

"_Nuestro amor es único, será legendario" _Le había dicho una vez a Tauriel, ella creyó que estaba loco, nadie podía ser tan optimista. Sin embargo, ella rogaba en silencio, porque su amor fuera precisamente eso, _legendario_

— Me gusta que lo hagas— Kili se acercó a ella e incorporándose un poco, besó su frente— Aunque sé que, es imposible que no lo hicieras ¡Soy todo un bombón!

Tauriel golpeó el hombro de su acompañante juguetona mientras rodaba los ojos

— ¡Eres insufrible!

— Y así me amas— el enano sonrió, dejándola sin aliento. Esa era otra de las cosas por las que Tauriel perdía la cabeza. Jamás conoció una sonrisa más sincera que la de Kili, esa felicidad que inundaba sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar como las estrellas. ¡Por dios! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Claro que sí!

— Así te amo— afirmó

Kili volvió a sonreírle, miró el cielo y cerró los ojos.

— Antes de conocerte, creía que esto de las estrellas era una tontería

Tauriel se posicionó sobre su pecho, mientras las manos del enano se aferraban firmemente a su cintura.

— Ya sabes, para mí no existía eso del destino, y las estrellas no eran nada más que polvo muriendo

Ella frunció el ceño, siempre le habían fascinado las estrellas y realmente era inconcebible que alguien…

— Pero entonces, te conocí, y me di cuenta que lo realmente maravilloso de las estrellas es que podían bajar a la tierra, y transformarse en…alguien. Materializarse y brillar, destacar a alguien por sobre el resto.

La mirada de Kili era tan intensa, que la mujer juró haber olvidado como respirar. Acarició el rostro del enano con delicadeza, mientras lo invitaba a continuar

— Tienes suerte Tauriel, supongo que cuando me contaste que todos teníamos una estrella guía me mentiste. Tú te has robado más de una, es lo único que explica que seas tan…Esplendorosa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tauriel deseaba llorar de emoción, sentía su corazón explotar de felicidad, jamás pensó llegar a sentirse tan amada. Llegar a sentir tanto por alguien, ella daría hasta su vida por Kili, sin siquiera dudarlo. Sin Kili, el mundo para Tauriel no existía

— Pues, entonces te he mentido. Pero no sobre mí, ciertamente. ¿Es que acaso es justo que me juzgues por robarme un par de estrellas, cuando tú te has robado todo el firmamento? _Tye-mélane _Kili

— _Tye-mélane_ Tauriel

Y así, bajo la luz de cientos de estrellas, Tauriel tomó la iniciativa y juntó sus labios. Porque sí, Kili era todo lo que no esperaba, y sin embargo, todo lo que la hacía feliz. Porque probablemente si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tiempo –incluso cuando lo conoció- que iba a enamorarse de un enano, se hubiera reído. Pero, estaba segura que, si alguien apenas hubiera mencionado su nombre "_Kili", _se habría enamorado en esta, o en cualquier otra vida.

* * *

**Un poco corto, pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado c: **

**Un mega abrazo **


End file.
